Harry Potter und das Monster von Loch Ness
by Riku Hana
Summary: Ron wird zusammen mit seinen Freunden von seinem Onkel Rufus Urquat auf einen Besuch eingeladen. Der Onkel scheint etwas zu


_"Puh, und ich dachte Urlaub wäre zum Erholen da", Ron streckte seine Arme und Beine und ließ sich dann zurück in seinen Sitz fallen. Harry schaute Gedankenverloren aus dem Zugfenster und kratzte sich die kleinen schwarzen Punkte auf seinem Arm. "Irgendwie kommt mir das alles wie ein Traum vor, je mehr ich mich versuche daran zu erinnern, desto mehr entgleiten mir die letzten Tage", sprach er nach einer Weile und sein Blick suchte Hermine. Sie nickte und fing an, in ihrem Rucksack zu kramen. Nach einer Weile zog sie einen weißen Plastikkasten raus: "Den hab ich ja total vergessen!" Mit in Falten gezogener Stirn betrachtete Ron den abgebissenen Apfel auf dem Kasten. "Was ist das den"? fragte er dann endlich. Harry klärte ihn über Laptops im Allgemeinen und iBooks im Besonderen auf, aber auch sein Blick war fragend auf Hermine gerichtet, die den Kasten aufgeklappt hatte und nun wie wild auf die Tasten einschlug. Nach wenigen Minuten hob sie dann den Kopf und schaute beide ein wenig feierlich an. "Meine Eltern haben mir den sozusagen geschenkt. Seitdem ich in der Grundschule gewesen war, hatten sie jeden Monat ein wenig Geld zurückgelegt, je nachdem wieviele gute Note ich bekommen hatte, und verzinsen lassen. Eigentlich sollte von dem Geld nur mein Führerschein bezahlt werden, allerdings habe ich soviel gute Noten gehabt und war beim Führerschein diesen Sommer auch ziemlich schnell fertig, dass noch eine Menge Geld übrig war. Ich durfte dann über das restliche Geld frei verfügen. Und da Autofahren zwar ganz schön und so ist, aber ich nicht oft die Gelegenheit dazu habe, hab ich mir den hier gekauft. Ist ziemlich praktisch." Was Ron danach über Geld, seinen Eltern und guten Noten vor sich hinbrummelte verstanden seine Freunde dann schon aus Prinzip nicht, dafür erschien auf Harry ein Funke des Verstehens: "Du willst die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage aufschreiben, bevor sie in Vergessenheit geraten!" Hermine nickte. "Den Anfang hab ich schon, aber mir geht es wie dir, langsam entgleitet mir das alles..." Die beiden Jungs nickten und versuchten sich an soviel Informationen wie möglich zu erinnern. Ein Papp-Eisbecher musste ihnen hierzu als Denkarium dienen..._

Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur war schon vergangen gewesen, die Hälfte der Ferien auch schon halb rum, als Ron Weasley von einem Onkel aus dem schottischen Hochland eine Einladung erhielt, ihn doch mit seinen Freunden zu besuchen. Dieser Brief wurde mit allgemeinem Verblüffen innerhalb des Fuchsbau herumgereicht, hatte sich Onkel Rufus Urquhart schon lang vor den Zeiten Lord Voldemorts das letzte Mal bei der Familie von Molly Weasley gemeldet gehabt. Er galt als exzentrischer inzwischer alter Mann, der aus nie nachvollziehbaren Gründen ein Eremitenleben lebte. Ron wollte eigentlich ablehnen, schließlich hatten die drei Freunde bereits ihre Sachen gepackt um nach Godric's Hollow zu ziehen. Doch dann hatte Ginny ausversehen ein Becher Kürbissaft über das Pergament gekippt und ein weiterer Schriftzug, der anscheinend nachträglich wieder entfernt wurde, kam zum Vorschein. Da sie mit dem Wort "Harr" allein nicht viel anzufangen wußten, kippten sie einfach noch mehr Kürbissaft über das Pergament: "In meinem Besitz befinden sich etwas, von dem ich glaube, dass es deinem Freund Harry Potter mehr nützt als einem alten Mann wie mir". Ron war zwar nachwievor skeptisch, aber Harry bestand nun darauf, wenigstens mal aufs Wochenende vorbeizuschauen. Vielleicht hatte dieser exzentrische Onkel ja Informationen zu einem Horcrux. Schließlich war er laut den Beschreibungen von Rons Mutter mindestens so alt wie Lord Voldemort. Noch am gleichen Tag schickten sie eine Eule und planten ihren Weg zum Onkel. Am nächsten Tag ging es dann schon los.

Der Weg mit dem Muggel-Zug nach Inverness erschien ihnen am sinnvollsten, konnte man sich so gut zwischen die Loch Ness Touristen mischen. Auf dem Weg erzählte Ron seinen beiden Begleitern, was er von seinem Onkel wußte und sie tauschten Theorien aus, was sein Onkel denn besitzen möge.

"Also, er ist eigentlich nicht mein Onkel. Oder höchstens im 12. oder 13. Grad. Früher war er wohl sehr gesellig, lud regelmäßig die Familie auf seine Burg ein. Doch auf einmal blieben die Einladungen aus. Nicht, dass er aufgrund seines Alters die Zahl verkleinert hatte, nein er war damals mit Anfang 30 noch jung genug dafür... nein, von einem Tag auf den anderen hörte keiner mehr ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Eulenpost kam ungeöffnet wieder zurück. Seine engsten Verwandten fuhren dann zu ihm hin, aber statt dem Schloss fanden sie, genau wie die ganzen Touristen und Nessie-Forscher nur die Ruine vor. Das Schloss muss sich nur einen Steinwurf von der Ruine entfernt befunden haben. Sie durchkämten das ganze Gelände aber nichts war mehr zu finden. Kein Fundament, kein Mauerstein, noch nicht mal ein Gäbelchen war liegengeblieben. Sogar den Meeresgrund ließen sie absuchen. Nur sein Haustier war noch da. Und da er jenes so liebgewonnen hatte, war ihnen klar, dass er noch in der Nähe sein müsse oder tot sei. Viele vermuten er würde unter Wasser hausen, aber da Nessie als sehr aggressiv galt und immer noch gilt, trauten sie sich nicht dort hinunter-"

"NESSIE? Sag bloß der Kelpie ist sein Haustier!" Harry bekam vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu. Ron nickte bevor er weitersprach: "Auf jeden Fall trauten sie sich nicht, den See zu durchsuchen. Als die Muggel dann irgendwann einmal den See mit Echolauten abtasteten, kaufte man denen eine Kopie der Ergebnisse zwar ab, aber keiner glaubte daran, dass man etwas finden würde. Schließlich war Onkel Rufus ein guter Zauberer immer gewesen und Muggeltechnik lässt sich einfach austricksen. An seinem Verbleib waren nur noch die wenigstens interessiert. Bis gestern hörte man dann nichts mehr von ihm. Aber anscheinend hört er viel, wenn er weiß, dass du mein Freund bist und anscheinend auf der Suche bist. Aber obwohl. In Hogwarts gibt es in einem Gang in der Nähe von Dumble- äh dem Direktorzimmer ein Bild, da ist er glaub ich drauf. Vielleicht hat er ja wie Phineas Nigellus Black in seiner Burg einen leeren Rahmen und sein Bild geht ab und zu vorbei und erzählt ihm das Neuste? Vielleicht weiß er noch mehr über Voldemort als Dumbledore wußte? Vielleicht ist er deshalb verschwunden!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat doch geschrieben, dass er etwas besitzt, dass ihm als alten Mann nichts nützt. Vielleicht einen bestimmten Zauber oder eine Waffe oder so etwas. Was meinst du Harry?" Doch Harry schwieg. Die Geschichte des verschwundenen Schlosses und der Überlegung, dass jenes inmitten von Loch Ness versenkt worden sein sollte erinnerte ihn an die Höhle in der er mit Dumbledore gewesen war um einen Horcrux zu holen, der keiner war. Tage und Nächte hatte er damit verbracht, darüber nachzugrübeln wer RAB war und wo das Medallion abgeblieben war. Hatte er die Fälschung betrachtet, hatte sich in ihm eine Erinnerung geregt, aber bevor er sie hätte ergreifen können, war sie immer wieder verschwunden.

Im Moment aber dachte er über den vertuschten Schlussatz nach. Wieso war jener versteckt wurden? Und wieso so schlecht, dass nur ein wenig Kürbissaft zum Erscheinen nötig gewesen war? Hatte Ron nicht gesagt, der Onkel wäre ein guter Zauberer gewesen? Das Ganze passte irgendwie nicht ganz zusammen. Aber sie würden ja noch früh genug herausfinden, was das wäre und auch wenn Harry sich vorkam als würde er geradewegs in die Höhle des Löwens marschieren, hatte er vor dem kommenden keine Angst. Mit Remus hatte er am Abend ein paar Notfallzauber ausgeklügelt, die im Fall des Falles den jeweils anderen schnellstens über alles Wichtige ins Bilde setzten sollte.

Als das Trio endlich am Bahnhof in Inverness ankamen, schloßen sie ihre Habseligkeiten in ein Schließfach und den Touristen Richtung Loch Ness an. So war es mit dem Onkel ausgemacht gewesen. An der Ruine von Urquat wollten sie sich nach Sonnenuntergang treffen. Es war zwar erst Mittag, aber sie wollten die Gelgenheit nutzen, sich Loch Ness und das zugehörige Museum anzusehen. Hermine las ihnen aus einem Fremdenführer, den sie per Eileule im Flourish & Blotts bestellt hatte, von den Sichtungen von Nessie und der Geschichte des Geschlechtes Urquat vor. Als es abends wurde, setzen sie sich auf nahegelegenden Steine und während sie ihre letzten Brote aßen, sahen sie zu wie die Sonne sich beim Untergehen auf dem stillen Wasser von Loch Ness spiegelte.

"Ach das ist doch wunderschön, nicht? Wären hier nicht soviel Touristenpack, tät ich ja öfter hochkommen. Bin sowieso dafür sie mit einem gut plazierten Zauber von hier zu verjagen, aber Nessie steht total auf den Muggelsüßkram, den die Leute liegenlassen und ohne Postadresse ist es schwer da anders ranzukommen."


End file.
